Lab Rats: On The Edge
“' '” is the 20th-21st episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on November 11, 2015. This is the 92nd-93rd episode overall. Plot When the president awards Adam, Bree and Chase for their heroics, Leo feels left out and forms his own team. When Leo discovers he and one of his teammates have joint bionic abilities, he pushes her to the limit which causes her to lose her eyesight. Racked with guilt, he moves back to Mission Creek but is forced to regain his courage when his family is put in extreme danger. Story The episode begins with Leo meeting up with Adam, Bree and Chase. With him is S-1, who has adapted to becoming a student at the academy. The two reveal that S-1's new name is Taylor. Mr. Davenport then tells Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Taylor about the prestigious award for over a thousand missions completed. But when Leo feels left out about not being recognized, he forms his own bionic team. During training, Logan, an Expert-level student, shows the mentors something "super amazing" in the training area. Leo and Taylor had created a new ability with their bionic hands: generating an EMP. While everyone is impressed, Chase dismisses it because of how dangerous it is, and tells Leo not to do it again. Feeling bummed at being put down by his siblings, Leo feels he need to prove himself a hero for once. Taylor and Logan are happy to help. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as Taylor * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Guest Cast * Emery Kelly as Logan Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This is a 1 hour special. ** This is the fourth 1 hour special this season, and the ninth 1 hour special overall. * This is the first time that Donald and Douglas (Donglas) have appeared together in Season 4. Their last appearance together was in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * It is revealed Leo and Taylor can combine their laser spheres to create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse). * It is revelaed that the infirmary is over the training area, revealing that there are 3 floors in the academy. (Ground Floor: Mentor Quarters, 1st Floor: Training Area, 2nd Floor: Infirmary) * Taylor is the first and only student in the Academy who is blind now. * Taylor is the last student in the academy to get a new name replacing Krane's Soldier numbers for her. ** S-1 adopts "Taylor" as her name upon joining the academy. * The EMP damaged Taylor's retinas, leaving her blind. However, her other senses improved dramatically and she wears special glasses that tell her where it is safe to walk. * It is revealed that the Lab Rats have gone on exactly one thousand missions (while working for the government), which is why they are receiving an award from the President. ** In total, they have gone on 2,604 missions (according to Chase). ** Leo has apparently gone on 31.5 missions (also according to Chase). * A script from this episode was leaked in August, and some information was revealed. * It's revealed that Chase had named himself Mission Leader when he was 12. * This is the third time someone leaves The Team, the first time being Adam in Bro Down, and the second time being Bree in Three Minus Bree. ** This makes Chase the only person who hasn't left the The Team. * This is the first time Taylor uses her bionics for good instead of evil. * This is the first time all the bionic soldiers go on a mission. * This is the second time Leo goes on a mission to save Adam, Bree and Chase. The first time was in Back From the Future. * This is the second time Leo gets a new ability, with the first being in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. However, this is the first time he discovers a new ability no one has ever seen before. * Leo formed his own bionic team. * Leo is eventually awarded by the President for his heroic actions on the bridge. * This is the fourth time in Season 4 where Chase alone almost gets killed, with the first 3 being Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, and Bionic Action Hero. ** This is the fifth time overall where Chase is almost killed. The first four being Bionic Showdown, Bionic Rebellion, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, and Bionic Action Hero. * References were made to Back From the Future, Bionic Rebellion and Space Elevator in this episode. * Leo ranks up to Expert level somewhere in between Human Eddy and this episode. At the end, he is promoted to Mentor for his brave heroics and leadership. * This is the second time Adam destroys one of Davenport's high end forms of transportation, with the first being in Speed Trapped. * Bree referenced the actress that play's Perry role in the awards ceremony. * Leo became at the same level of Adam, Bree, and Chase after becoming a mentor. ** He is the only person in the academy to be a student then become a mentor. ** Leo is also the only student in the academy to have achieved through all the uniform colors except green. * This special features instances of irony involving two of the series' former villains and a specific action they caused: ** In Speed Trapped, Douglas ordered Marcus to trap Leo in a self-driving vehicle and plunge into the ocean. Ironically, Douglas gets trapped in a self-driving vehicle and almost plunges into the ocean. ** In You Posted What?!?, Taylor permanently damaged Leo's arm. In this episode, Leo caused Taylor to permanently lose her eyesight with the bionic arm she caused him to have a year prior. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code: OnTheEdge Category:Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes